


杜拉克先生家养了只猫

by Constance_TaroPie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fgo
Genre: Multi, 片段灭文大法好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: 自打儿子和养女捡了只流浪猫回来，杜拉克先生就再也没有安生日子过了这玩意儿他娘的绝对是克他的魔鬼，杜拉克先生心想。





	杜拉克先生家养了只猫

**Author's Note:**

> 未完series ,之后可能会有奇幻操作。

00  
杜拉克家有只黑猫，是兰斯洛特的儿子和养女捡回来的。

那猫刚刚捡回来的时候浑身上下笼罩着灰尘，虱子趴在脖子上吸血，尾巴尖断掉了一点。于是十二岁的加拉哈德和九岁的马修从学校储物室里找出了一个还算结实的野餐篮子，把猫放了进去。  
“  
需要去看兽医吧？”

“肯定需要吧。”

于是两个连青少年阶段边都没摸到的小孩骑着自行车去了宠物医院，猫咪在加拉哈德车前的  
篮子里发出威胁的叫声，马修跟在哥哥后面。

01   
为了这只猫加拉哈德·杜拉克偷了学校的野餐篮子，于是惨遭上课时被副校长叫去办公室的“殊荣”，全班的小伙伴都惊呆了，原来好学生也会搞事情。

为了这只猫马修·基列莱特不得不在诊所打了一针狂犬病疫苗，猫在她的手臂上划了几条爪印，其中一条划破了皮肤。接下来的一段时间里她必须定时回到医院接种剩下的持续疫苗。

为了这只猫兰斯洛特·杜拉克先生把工作的分局搞得一团糟，发动了一众同事和没出警的警员们寻找没有按时回家的兄妹俩，调录像的调录像，看监控的看监控，巡逻车跑起来，挨家挨户敲门问。在安博警报拉响的前一秒，贝蒂威尔打来了电话。

“兰斯，我找到他们了！他们在斯卡哈女士那里。”

贝蒂威尔上辈子一定是送喜报的天使。

02

杜拉克先生挨了上司潘德拉贡先生好一通训，忙活了一整天急着回去吃饭的亚瑟把兰斯洛特揪到办公室，眼看上司头顶那根毛下垂的越来越厉害令人心惊肉跳，叮咚一声，杜拉克先生的手机响了起来。

“叮咚！”

“爸爸，你看它好可爱！”这是马修写的短信，附赠一张猫洗干净后的照片。

把手机拿起来的潘德拉贡先生脑袋上那根毛刷的一下立的笔直。

“干的不错………兰斯洛特，这也许对我们公关也没什么坏处，为了孩子和小动物我们会尽其所能帮助他们，这很能体现我们对弱势群体的关心和支持。”

03  
这猫是恶魔，杜拉克先生这么想。

魔鬼蛊惑人心，杜拉克先生站在宠物医院门口，左手提着装着中餐外卖的袋子右手拿着公文包，天知道为什么动物看病也需要保险。马修冲着哥哥手里提着的崭新的猫包做鬼脸，全副精力都集中在了猫包里刚刚清洗干净的流浪猫身上。

“马修啊领养动物这件事情我们需要讨……你在听吗马修？”

“爸爸我们去买猫粮和猫砂吧！斯卡哈医生推荐了几种哦。”

04  
马修已经沦陷在恶魔的蛊惑里了，杜拉克先生非常担忧，于是他把期待的目光投向自己的儿子。

加拉哈德一脸气定神闲，他举起猫包，“这只猫叫阿格规文，结尾没有E。”

猫咪听到阿格规文这几个字的时候喵了一声。兰斯洛特皱着眉想要凑近看一看，结果还没等他靠前，猫咪猛地回头，耳朵向后伸，咧开嘴发出嘶嘶的声音。

这该死玩意儿绝对是克他的魔鬼，杜拉克先生心想。

05

“兰斯洛特，脸上——？”贝蒂威尔一脸惊奇看着走进茶水间的杜拉克先生。他分明记得周五下班一行人去酒吧小斟的时候兰斯洛特胡子剃的干干净净的脸上结对没有血痕。

他想了下几杯小酒下肚后这位法国骑士的浪荡子形象和几位美女抛来的青眼，浑身一个激灵，还真有人会对这张脸下手啊。

“千万别问我，贝蒂。”杜拉克先生恼火地挠了挠下巴，胳膊上也露出了同样的划痕，贝蒂刚心想这还真是够狂野的，结果兰斯洛特的指甲不小心碰到了结痂的血痕，疼得他哼了一声，贝蒂威尔也看的嘴角一抽。

“算了，你还是问问我吧，贝蒂。”

tbc


End file.
